


Sa Petite Sœur

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Liz adore Patty, peut-être un peu trop, et de manière trop confuse.
Relationships: Liz Thompson/Patty Thompson
Kudos: 3





	Sa Petite Sœur

Patty est adorable et sauvage, une gamine mal dégrossie ayant grandi dans les pires quartiers de New York et appris la vie ainsi, dans la débauche et l'horreur. Elle y a conservé une certaine forme d'innocence enfantine, joyeuse et un peu cruelle. Le bien, le mal, elle n'en a rien à faire, dans son monde il n'y a que ceux qui n'ont rien et ceux qui possèdent, ceux qui se font avoir et ceux qui ne se font pas attraper. La seule chose à faire pour survivre, c'est de prendre ce qu'on veut et dont on a besoin, sans se faire prendre.

Liz a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait, alors qu'elle même n'était qu'une gosse. Elle l'a élevée comme elle a pu, l'a choyée avec le peu qu'elle avait. Patty est la prunelle de ses yeux et elle ferait tout pour la protéger. Parce que c'est sa petite sœur.

Même une fois engagées à Shibusen, Patty ne change pas vraiment en apparence, elle est toujours aussi intrépide et inconsciente des normes sociales. Liz est heureuse de pouvoir la chouchouter, la voir aller à l'école et vivre avec elle ce tranquille quotidien, sans plus avoir à toujours craindre pour leur vie. Il y a les missions évidemment, mais elles n'ont pas à rester sur leurs gardes à chaque minute de chaque journée, à veiller pendant que l'autre dort, à se serrer fort l'une contre l'autre au point d'en avoir mal, les nuits où elles n'ont pas trouvé d'abri convenable contre le froid.

Quand elles se font des câlins maintenant, c'est de manière beaucoup plus détendue. Affalées sur le canapé en regardant un film ou bien le matin, quand elles se retrouvent après avoir dormi chacune dans leurs chambres bien meublées de la demeure immense de Kid. Mais aussi après une mission épuisante ou lors de longs voyages en train, quand Patty s'ennuie.

Ce sont des embrassades chaudes et rassurantes, empreintes de la mollesse de leur quotidien actuel. Mais parfois, elle se sent confuse de ces contacts prolongés, du poids du corps de Patty contre le sien, de la texture de sa peau quand elle la frôle, de son souffle qui, en la caressant, vient picoter son épiderme et envoie des signaux de trépidation dans tous ses nerfs.

Elle ressent aussi cela dans d'autres situations, comme lorsqu'elles mangent ensemble et que Patty lui demande de lui faire goûter sa glace ou son sandwich, ou bien la surprend en lui piquant sa fourchette pour manger directement dans son assiette. Quand elles font du shopping aussi, parfois, une gêne la prend en présentant des habits à Patty. En s'imaginant de quoi elle aurait l'air dedans, viennent alors des morceaux d'images, des détails de sa sœur les enfilant ou en train de se déshabiller.

Paniquée, Liz tente de refouler ces idées, elle parle de vouloir faire porter à Patty des robes adorables à froufrous de princesse, en grande sœur qui veut gâter sa cadette. Oui, la voir manger des choses délicieuses et ne manquer de rien, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut. Aussi elle s'extasie exagérément de tous ces petits luxes et plaisirs, joue la grande sœur gaga jusqu'à ce que cela sonne presque faux. Mais c'est vrai, elle fait tout ça car elle l'adore. Parce que c'est sa petite sœur.

Mais cela ne suffit pas, il y a les moments aussi, lors de combats, où leurs âmes en communion sont mises à nues. Chaque fois qu'elles les synchronisent, la longueur d'âme de Patty la fait trembler d'un plaisir coupable en se mêlant à la sienne et elle craint plus que tout que sa sœur ne devine les émotions qu'elle ne parvient pas totalement à effacer. Lorsque c'est elle qui doit la manier, elle fait de son mieux pour agir le plus froidement et efficacement possible, pour ne pas penser à l’électricité statique qui la traverse en un frisson délicieux tandis qu'elle presse sur la gâchette.

Liz s'extasie aussi sur les talents au combat de Patty, ses réflexes et sa force. C'est vrai que Patty est très douée, à la fois à main nue et pour manier le pistolet. Aussi il est normal que ce soit elle qui manie le plus souvent Liz sous forme de pistolet, cela la rassure même un peu de n'avoir qu'à se concentrer pour tirer, vu son malaise grandissant à devoir manier sa sœur. Mais cette idée est un piège qui se retourne contre elle.

Car l'intrépidité de Patty est sans limite et qu'elle joue joyeusement à faire valser le pistolet de Liz entre ses doigts, lui faisant faire des grand huit entre deux tirs. Rarement opte-t-elle pour la position la plus simple en tirant, préférant voltiger à gauche à droite, faire le poirier, tirer de sous son bras ou entre ses jambes. Elle caresse le canon, pose des baisers rieurs sur le chien et va parfois même jusqu'à lécher le métal après avoir terrassé l'adversaire. C'est une torture exquise pour Liz qui, prise à son propre piège, ne peut plus s'arrêter de la complimenter et se doit de la féliciter en ébouriffant ses cheveux ou avec un câlin lorsqu'elle lui présente sa tête ou ses bras grand ouverts.

Pour se distraire de ces idées, Liz participe à toutes les fêtes possibles et flirte avec tous les garçons qui attirent son regard. Mais lorsque Patty est présente, il n'est pas rare qu'elle intervienne et s'amuse à gâcher ses tentatives. En voyant son regard intense qui la fixe, après qu'elle ai chassé un beau gosse malheureusement couard, Liz prend peur, se demande si elle sait et est en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que cela ne sert à rien de se leurrer.

Il est difficile de déterminer ou commence et s'arrête le jeu avec Patty. Cela ne dérange pas toujours Liz, qui est prête à tout pardonner à sa cadette, mais certains sujets sont plus complexes que d'autres. En tant qu'aînée, il est de son devoir de poser les limites, de se maîtriser et de maîtriser la folie douce de sa sœur. Certaines choses qu'elles faisaient avant ne sont plus admissibles, maintenant qu'elles ont rejoint Shibusen. La violence, surtout. Les cigarettes, l'alcool aussi, mais un peu moins, elles restent des adolescentes, il est naturel de faire quelques entorses aux règles.

Par prudence, Liz tente quand même d'apposer son veto sur la boisson, car elle sait que Patty se soûle rapidement et qu'elle craint ce qui pourrait arriver en cas d'ébriété, à elle si cela lui donnait envie de somnoler, ou bien aux autres, lorsque Patty a l'alcool colérique. Liz lui laisse seulement boire un verre de temps en temps, lorsque plusieurs personnes de confiance sont là pour la surveiller. C'est normal, c'est sa petite sœur. Et quand elle doit aller fumer, elle s'isole, mais ce n'est pas très efficace. Patty, qui la connaît par cœur, la retrouve bien facilement.

Bien sûr, elle peut arrêter quand elle veut, elle ne fume même pas souvent, juste une cigarette de temps en temps pour déstresser ou chasser l'ennui entre deux cours. Elle sait se contrôler, c'est juste qu'elle n'en a pas envie maintenant. Accoudée à un des hauts balcons, dans les toits de l'école, elle souffle sa fumée grise vers les nuages qui surplombent Death City, par un rare jour de mauvais temps. Une grisaille sombre qui annonce une tempête.

Sa clope lui est soudain retirée de la bouche et Liz manque de jurer, avant d'entendre le rire caractéristique de Patty. La réalisation que les deux doigts qui ont effleurés ses lèvres sont ceux de sa sœur la fait trembler. Ciller devient impossible lorsqu'elle la voit ensuite porter la cigarette à sa bouche, elle la regarde inspirer puis souffler, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de se détourner de la vision de ses lèvres qui se pressent contre le papier avant d'envoyer un baiser dans le vide pour éjecter la fumée, puis de s'étirer en un sourire satisfait.

Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et lui arrache le mégot des mains pour l'écraser sur le parapet. Au diable l'érotisme supposé des cigarettes, se répète-t-elle, il faut qu'elle arrête, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

La confrontation finit par arriver, comme une fatalité.

« Liz, embrasse-moi », lui demande Patty après l'avoir longtemps observée, affalée sur le canapé à la fin d'une séance film romantique niais que Kid a manqué, préférant aller corriger la symétrie des meubles de sa chambre.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'entrer en résonance pour deviner, pour sentir ce qu'elle veut dire. Pendant quelques secondes, Liz en reste figée sur place. Finalement, elle fait mine de l'enlacer.

« Non, pas comme ça. »

Alors elle embrasse sa joue. Les charmants sourcils de Patty se froncent, elle commence à s'énerver de voir Liz faire exprès de mal la comprendre. Celle-ci sent venir l'orage et tente de fuir, mais Patty lui attrape le poignet et l'attire dans un baiser maladroit et rude, presque brutal.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Elle n'est pas douée, sa petite sœur, mais c'est sûrement sa première fois. Non, se rappelle soudain Liz, elles jouaient à s'embrasser, plus petites, seulement, ce n'était pas encore sérieux. Elle a honte de sentir sa culotte se mouiller, rien qu'à ce baiser mal placé.

« Arrête, ce n'est pas bien. »

Patty se contente de rire en réponse, elle s'en fout. Liz ferme les yeux, serre les dents. Elle se doit d'être responsable, même si c'est elle qui l'a désirée pendant tout ce temps, même si c'est peut-être en voyant ses regards que Patty s'est fait des idées, elle reste la grande sœur, c'est à elle d'arrêter ça. Mais en son fort intérieur, elle se dit que ce n'est pas juste, surtout lorsqu'elle sent la bouche de Patty se coller à nouveau contre la sienne et attraper sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents pour la suçoter. Elle la repousse, à contre-cœur.

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser. »

Liz ment mal, mais à l'expression sur le visage de Patty, elle se rend compte que celle-ci est quand même blessée par ses mots. Cela la déchire de l'intérieur mais elle doit rester forte.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je le fais mal ? »

Quoi qu'elle réponde, elle est damnée, alors elle reste silencieuse. Patty semble prendre cela pour un oui.

« Alors apprends-moi. »

Liz craque.

Elle ne peut plus se retenir, ne peut plus nier ce désir qui l'accable. Ce n'est pas un bon baiser qu'elle montre à Patty, non, il est trop empli de détresse pour cela. Ses mains passent sur son visage en une caresse désespérée, ses doigts s'agrippent et s'entortillent à ses doux cheveux courts. Elle goûte à sa peau avec hâte, le dégoût d'elle-même oublié, effacé par le pur plaisir qu'elle ressent à pouvoir toucher Patty, à l'embrasser sans plus avoir à réfléchir à rien.

Leurs langues se rencontrent et leurs longueurs d'âmes vibrent ensembles. Patty ne se laisse pas juste montrer sagement les choses, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, Liz sait qu'elle est du genre à prendre les devants, à plonger dans l'action. Ses propres mains ont suivi les gestes de Liz, en miroir, et elle se presse fort contre elle, dirige le rythme du baiser en accélérant les mouvements de sa langue, l'enfonçant davantage dans la bouche de Liz, qui laisse échapper un gémissement étouffé.

Cependant, quand les mains de Patty se glissent sous ses vêtements, elle l'arrête à nouveau en lui agrippant les poignets avant qu'elle n'atteigne les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. La peur la reprend, dépasse le désir de toucher son corps nu et d'être la première à lui faire découvrir la jouissance et l'amour. Oh, comme elle voudrait embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps adoré, la satisfaire comme personne d'autre ne saurait le faire, car elle reste celle qui connaît Patty le mieux.

Mais elle ne doit pas se précipiter.

« Non, pas tout de suite. Pas si vite. »

Patty fait la moue. Elle est impatiente, sa petite sœur, mais Liz reste ferme. Si elle en fait trop maintenant, elle va vraiment perdre la tête. Peut-être regrettera-t-elle tout dans quelques heures, décidera de faire marche-arrière, voir même de s'éloigner pour ne plus rien risquer. Peut-être aussi que Patty aura changé d'avis, décidera qu'elle ne veut pas d'elle finalement. Et ce serait encore plus douloureux, si elle avait pu goûter à ses tétons rosés, encore pire si elle avait montré à Patty comment se faire plaisir avec ses doigts. Une grande sœur, aussi proche de sa cadette qu'elle soit, n'est pas censée faire ça.

Alors, pour le moment, elles se contentent de continuer à s'embrasser, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Chaque parcelle de leur visage y passe, Patty la fait même frissonner d'une manière qu'elle ne croyait pas possible, en lui léchant l'intérieur de l'oreille. Liz tente de noyer ses sursauts de désir dans la chaleur douce du corps habillé de Patty.

Au moment de se coucher, elles se glissent toutes les deux dans le grand lit de la chambre de Liz, sans plus rien faire, presque innocemment. Les lumières éteintes, elle sent la présence de Patty au poids de son corps exercé sur le matelas, à la texture de sa peau contre la sienne, à l'odeur de son shampoing et au léger bruissement de son souffle calme, tandis qu'elle glisse lentement vers le sommeil.

La culpabilité refait surface peu à peu, tandis que les minutes défilent et qu'elle écoute la respiration apaisée à ses côtés. Liz sent son cœur être pris en étau par l'angoisse. On dit que la nuit porte conseille et elle espère que celle-là sera conforme au proverbe. Encore plus qu'auparavant, il lui faut réfléchir à ce qu'elle veut vraiment, à ce qu'elle devrait faire, à ce qui est le mieux pour Patty. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de commettre une erreur.

Parce que c'est sa petite sœur.


End file.
